Every Rose has it's thorn
by BurningFlame0116
Summary: Love is a complicated thing- a double edged sword, something that gives you happiness yet pain. But is it worth it? With that little time fate gives you was it worth the pain? Jellal and Meredy seek answers from a Wise Woman after Ultear's disappearance finally understanding what it means to move forwards and to live on; and what love can do to you. JellalXUltear


**HI guys! I got a lot of requests that are saying that I should continue with the JellalXUltear pairing, so I am! Here's the 3rd JellalXUltear story that I have written. I made it a bit different than my other two. **

**The main difference in this one is that Ultear...ended up...you know...ya, the people that know you get what I mean.**

**If you have any requests on shippings I should write!~ feel free! I'll take them into consideration. However I'll be postponing at lot of the story ideas because of time and my schedule.**

**Summary:** **Love is a complicated thing- a double edged sword, something that gives you happiness yet pain. But is it worth it? With that little time fate gives you was it worth the pain? Jellal and Meredy seek answers from a Wise Woman after Ultear's disappearance finally understanding what it means to move forwards and to live on.**

* * *

**_~Meredy P.O.V.~_**

The sky was cloudless, clean with its pure blue. The sun was up, gentle rays hitting Earthland. Yet, my stomach churnedand rumbled on this peaceful day. I groaned in frustration as I walked onto the trail. Jellal was close by me, and I was walking faster than him. We were...hm...3 feet apart. And Ultear.

She's-

"Gone." I say aloud. I didn't realize it, but when I did. I paused. Jellal walked over to me, his face stoic.

"We have to go. We don't have time to stop. Keep walking," He commanded as I looked up, my green orbs filled with hurt. When he saw that his face softened, as he held me close to him.

"Somethings bothering you. I hear you say 'gone' and now I think I know what you mean..." Jellal said softly as I nuzzled into his chest.

"Is she really dead?"

He didn't say anything. He just held me tighter, trying to comfort me. I knew he was hurting to, and he usually talked to Ultear when he was hurting. But now- he has no one to turn to. All he can do is try to comfort me. I tried to comfort him multiple times- but it just doesn't work.

"We can't be sure she's dead. I know that she isn't dead. I have a gut feeling." Jellal replied as he held my hand, "and we have to reach our goal in order to make her smile- right?"

I nod, as we walked together hand in hand. That's when a light bulb comes to mind, "Wait a second- aren't we going to see that old wise person?"

"That's where were heading before we raid a Dark Guild. She's a old woman that has a very good understanding of time magic. I heard that she's very kind. She's also very wise. Were going to ask for her advice since she lives in a remote place not near the city."

"She's kind and specializes in time magic...just like Ultear."

"Yes, just like her."

* * *

**~_The old Wise woman's home_~**

**a.k.a.**

**~_Ultear P.O.V.~_**

My hands shook as I put a few potions on the shelf. I missed them. I missed Meredy. I missed Jellal. With a shaky finger I touched my wrinkled face. In a sense I'm glad I'm alive, but in the same time I'm not. Part of me wishes I was dead-

so I won't have to feel this pain and regret.

The pain of leaving Meredy and Jellal.

Hurting my friends.

And more...

and the regret that I wake up with every morning:

Was not telling Jellal that I love him and couldn't be with him.

It was sometimes unbearable.

I loved him to a point into which it hurt. It hurt. Even now I break down knowing that he is convinced by my lie. It's so cruel. It's cruel the fact that you can never be with the person you love. In this world, you are allowed to love someone, but sometimes you can never be "together" and live that fairy tale.

I remember that magical moment when I confessed to him, and our kiss, I remembered it. I remember right then then it felt like I finally understood where everything was, eternity, the heart , the soul. I remember at the next moment, I became unbearably sad. I felt sad because I clearly understood that we would never be together. Our lives not yet fully realized. It was fate. It was cruel. There was nothing we could do. But then, all my worries, all my doubt, vanished. All that was left were Jellal's lips on mine.

That I remembered.

I slowly walked over to my bedroom, deciding to take a nap. It was hard living everyday with this regret, with this sadness, pain. But like Erza said- living is true strength. I remember Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, and those 3 cat companions. It made me smile a crooked smile. It made me happy. It made my pain vanish for just a instant.

"Live on, everyone."

_Live on._

_And do the things that I cannot. _

_And become as pure as you are- and soar on the wings you were given._

* * *

_**Jellal P.O.V.;**_

I wanted to know. Yet I didn't want to know. Am I willing to bear this overwhelming sadness? Did Ultear finally find true happiness when she still had her life, when she didn't use the time magic, into which takes your life? Was she happy, the fact that I would be her side?

But it all vanished. Every opportunity we could've had together. is gone. At first I didn't know how was I supposed to treat them, the love that was between us. Now I realize something- love is when you put another's happiness above your own. I wanted to tell her so many things... and the things I hoped she would listen to. There was an infinite amount of them.

I loved her so much, but within a second everything disappeared. Love is a complicated thing, but I have finally understood one of its principles: love is when you put someones happiness over your own, and sacrificing everything means necessary for that person. Its selfish to say this, as much of a sinner as I am, however I was naive - wanting, hoping that somehow in this unfair and corrupt world that we would always be together, we would get to know each other better.

I could've learned about her love of animals, and which animal she favored.

We could've shared the hard times together more.

We should've spent more time.

Time.

Why was fate so cruel?

Why did our time together have to run out so fast?

* * *

_~At the Old woman's home a.k.a. Ultear's home~_

* * *

**_Meredy P.O.V._**

I lifted my fist to knock at the cottage door. It was a small cottage, a huge backyard filled with beautiful colorful flowers filled the air with a refreshing scent. It was peaceful too, and the cattle at the other plantation and the mooing of the cows were all you could really hear beside the water flowing into a pond. The sun was beating down on me and Jellal as I covered more of my head with my hood. I glance at Jellal who awaited me to knock on the door. I take a deep breath, knocking three times. Me and Jellal heard the sound of shuffling in the cottage as the lady opened the door. Her eyes widened as she stared at us, for some sort of reason.

"You must be the Great Wise Time Mage that retired correct? Wait, hold on a second!" I spurt out as she smiles at me, and looks at Jellal.

"Your the lady that gave us the note from Ultear correct?" Jellal asked as the old lady nodded.

"Yes, I did. You guys grew so much. And have you been doing well since?" she asked as she let us in, "Please come in first, it must be very hot in there."

Jellal sat down at the table, as I followed him siting down also. The Old Lady also did so.

"Do you know when and where she gave you the note?" Jellal asked hesitantly as the old lady poured us some tea.

"Thank you very much," I say as she pats my head.

"Your very welcome, you have such great manners! Glad your keeping them!"

"Anyways lately I my memory is a little hazy, but when that woman gave me that note - she was smiling. So very brightly, and it was near a valley too. But she looked so happy yet sad, and tears of happiness slid down her cheeks." The Old lady explained, "I'm not aware of the content of that letter, but for her sake- you should live life to its fullest right? And be happy for her sake right? You have to live on for her, right?"

A tear slid down my cheek, "Your very right, Wise woman."

"Anyways I have some questions according to time magic that I heard you are experienced with." Jellal stated.

"I can't use it anymore though, but I can answer some of those questions."

"Is there a time magic into which can take your own time?" Jellal asked as he stared at the Old Woman intently. Her facial features turned serious, and sad.

"Yes, there is."

"What is it?" I ask as she turns to me.

"It's best if you don't know, because its a cursed power no one should use."

Jellal nodded, "Thats fine, I just wanted to ask a Time Mage myself. And another question if you don't mind."

"Yes?"

"What's your name? I don't want to just call you 'Old Wise Woman' to be honest, and you deserve much more respect."

The lady smiled at this. I was a little dumbfounded because she smiled way to much, and if I smiled that much my muscles would hurt.

"I'll answer that to you after I prepare some food for your journey." she explained as she went to her kitchen.

"Thank you, and i hope we meet again," Jellal said as the Old Lady opened the door for us to exit.

"I'm sorry, but this is the last time." she whispered as my eyes saddened.

"No! We'll surely meet again, thats why-"

"No, you must move on, and reach your goal. I'm sure your friend would've wanted that- to live on."

"Thank you," I said as I was about to walk away. Jellal stepped out of the cottage catching up with me.

"Also, Jellal." the Old Wise lady said.

"Yes?" Jellal asked when he realized that she knew his name.

"My name is not important, but I'm glad to meet you again." She explainedas I cocked my head in confusion.

"Your name is important and how did you-"

"My name is Ul, thats all."

"Ul?" I asked. _It couldn't be..._

Thats when a blinding light shone onto the house, the Old Wise woman smiling in pure happiness:

"Live on."

* * *

**Now that I think about it I wrote something really depressing...Anyways if you want me to write more stories for this pairing or want me to write more of these depressing stories for some reason then please message or review! I would very much appreciate it! Also I'll currently postponing requests for brand new stories so I'm VERY storry about that but I'm trying to work on my progress with other ones/stories.**

**Anyways, wrote two other one shots with this pairing so please look at those!**

**See you!**

**-**burningflame0116


End file.
